Love is anything but weakness
by Captain Emma Swan Jones
Summary: Emma is 'the dark one', and Killian trying to be the hero he now is, is going to do everything in his power to get her back to person he knows and loves, and convince her that love is anything but weakness. But can true love really conquer all? KillianxEmma fluffiness eventually!


Love is anything but weakness.

 _ **A/N: this is my first captain swan fanfic, I was originally writing something else but because of the finale and fanfics of Emma as 'the dark one', I wanted to try and write one with Emma as 'the dark one'.**_

Summary; Emma is 'the dark one', and Killian is trying to be the hero he now is, is going to do everything in his power to get her back to person he knows and loves, and convince her that love is anything but weakness. But can true love really conquer all? KillianxEmma fluffiness eventually!

Chapter 1 – the summoning of the new 'dark one'

Killian couldn't summon her, not alone; well he could but he knew that if Emma was still the woman he knew and loved, she'd be frightened to hurt him, just like when she discovered her ice powers when Ingrid was around in storybrooke. He knew that if someone was with her, someone with magic, that if something happened, they would try and stop her. Though the only other person he knew that had magic was Regina.

They had took the dagger with them that night, Killian knew he had to use it, at least to see how she was, if she was still _his_ Emma. So he went over to Regina's house and knocked on the door, holding the dagger in his hand, tightly. When she opened the door, Robin Hood was behind her,

"Oh hook, what are you doing here?" He held up the dagger and she immediately knew what he meant.

"I need your help, Emma would kill me if I summon her alone, if she's still _Emma_ then she'll be scared to hurt me, if someone else with magic is there, at least she less likely to hurt me." He said, Regina sighed,

"Fine, but I don't know if I'll be able to help I'm not as powerful as she probably is." She looked at Robin and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Alright love." He replied, and both Killian and Regina walked towards the forest.

After a while they arrived in the middle of the forest Regina formed a fireball ready, in case Emma tried to attack, she nodded at Killian and said the words,

"Emma Swan, I summon thee."

Within seconds, Emma appeared, she looked different, her make-up darker than usual and she no longer had that significant red jacket that he learned to love. You might say that her make-up looked a lot like Regina's when she was still the 'evil queen'.

She looked up at him, the evil look that she had when she was summoned had now disappeared as she saw the man she loved, you could almost say she was on the verge of tears, smiling, or at least that's what it looked like.

"Emma love?" he asked, stepping forward towards her, she took the hood of the cloak she was wearing from her head down, she put one hand over her mouth, before slowly releasing it, stuttering when she mumbled, "K-Killian."

"Aye, it's me,"

"Why did you summon me?" she asked, then notice Regina with a fireball in hand, "a-and why is she here?"

"It was in case something happened love,"

"So she's protecting you," her voice was thick and now full of jealousy. He took another step towards her,

"No love, well… maybe, but I knew that without her you might be scared of hurting me, and the only person I knew apart from you that magic, was her love." She snarled at him,

"So you don't _trust_ me?! Is that it?" He shook his head, this was _not_ going well.

"Of course I trust you, but if I was here would you be scared of hurting me?" he asked, and she looked down defeated before nodding. He reached out to her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers,

"I love _you_ Swan, don't forget that," he whispered, before he leaned down to kiss her, she sighed, shaking her head,

"Don't," she whispered, "the only way we can get rid of the darkness is to find Merlin, you need to find him alright?" he nodded, she kissed his cheek, and lifted up her hand to stroke his other cheek, "I've been waiting to do that for ages," she mumbled, and hugged him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "and as much as I wish I could kiss you, you'll have to wait," she said.

Killian nodded at Regina and she made the fireball fade away, Emma looked at Killian, smirking slightly, and whispered into his ear, "at least we can't kiss while Regina's here, meet me by the docks, where we always go later, then we can have time alone, and I'll try not to hurt you." Killian chuckled and nodded,

"I told you Swan, I'm a survivor, I just wanted Regina here to make sure you were you and not some version of the crocodile, that was originally my girlfriend and very hot," Emma giggled, shaking her head, winked at him and pulled away mouthing, "see you later," before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know I could basically here everything you two were saying, you weren't very quiet you know," she said, "so you're seeing her later?" she asked, and Killian just nodded, "and you're sure we can trust her?"

"Positive, I've known her long enough, to know she's still herself, that she's not going to let the darkness get to her."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you when I see you." Regina said before she walked off.

Little did either of them know, that Emma was planning something, darker than anyone, not even the crocodile would do, or maybe he would? She was going to crush Killian's heart before they got to Merlin, before anything could happen, so she keep the darkness all to herself, because after all now all she thought was that love is weakness and she was going to keep convincing Killian she was still _his_ Emma until the time came and she crushed his heart and killed him.

 _ **A/N: BEFORE ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I REALLY WANTED EMMA DARK, SO I WANTED HER TO BE STILL 'IN LOVE' WITH HOOK WHEN REALLY ALL SHE WANTED TO DO WAS KILL HIM, BECAUSE LIKE GOLD SHE WANTS POWER AND DOESN'T THINK LOVE IS STRENGTH BUT IT'S WEAKNESS AND I'M STILL WRITING IN CAPS AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. Anyway I'll try and do the next chapter soon but I have about 2 exams left so I won't be able to properly write until after Wednesday and I'm sorry for ruining captain swan, again, I feel evil, but I guess that's why I'm called what I'm called, see you in the next chapter! Bye! x o x**_


End file.
